Save Us
by vlenvlen productions
Summary: The evil Dark Star has risen and has turned the signers evil. It is now up to duelists from another time period to save them before the whole world is destroyed. Includes characters from Zexal and GX
1. Chapter 1

Yusei Fudo was riding on his duel runner feeling completely free. There were no enemies to face that wanted to end the game of duel monsters or take their souls so Yusei was relaxing. When he finally decided to stop he was back at his house. Jack was outside with Crow arguing over who was a better duelist. Yusei smiled as everything was normal. Too bad Yusei didn't know that when you think it's the most peaceful something really bad is about to happen. On the other side of the city, Akiza was walking home from school with her friends Leo and Luna. A hooded figure jumped in front of Akiza a challenged her to a duel. The figure had a very robotic voice so they couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Leo, Luna, and Akiza's crimson dragon marks became to glow bright to signal the figure danger level. Akiza knew she had to duel him and win in order to get her mark to stop glowing. She accepted and the duel began.

Akiza: 4000

Hooded Figure: 4000

Akiza went first. "I draw and start by playing Rose Knight in the field in attack mode. Then I activate Rose Knight's special ability which allows me to summon a level four or lower plant-type monster from my hand. I special summon to the field, Rose Fairy in attack mode. Then I tune Rose Knight with Rose Fairy to synchro summon Black Rose Dragon and I place two cards face down. Then I end my turn.

"What an impressive turn. To be expected from the great Black Rose," the hooded figure stated.

"I'm no longer the Black Rose," Akiza stated as the hooded figure chuckled.

"For now," it stated. "My turn. I draw. I start by playing a field spell Burning Village."

The field suddenly changed into a village with blue flames covering everything. Akiza could tell something was wrong because she could actually feel the flames. She looked to see where Leo and Luna where standing didn't see them anywhere.

"You won't be able to see them," the figure stated as if he read her mind. "This duel is between you and me."

Suddenly Black Rose Dragon busted into flames and was destroyed. Akiza looked at it in shock.

The man laughed again. "This is a good time to tell you the effect of my field spell. One per turn, I can destroy one card on the field as long as I have cards in my hand. In addition all fire type monster gain 500 attack points but lose 300 defense points."

"What?! That can't…" Akiza started but was interrupted by the figure.

"Now I summon Blazing Inpachi to the field in attack mode. He starts at 1850 but thanks to my field spell he gains 500 attack points. He is now 2350. He now attacks you directly go Blazing Splinter Strike."

"I activate my face down trap card Rose Curse. If the attack of a monster on the field changes you take the difference between the current attack and previous attack. So you get 500 points of damage. Then I play the trap Wicked Rebirth which allows me to summon Black Rose back from the graveyard in attack mode. Her effects are negated but she is 2400 which means she's high than your Blazing Inpachi. Also thanks to your field spell Black Rose Dragon gains 500 attack points. So it gets destroy and you take damage.

"As to be expected from a duelist of your caliber," the figure stated as the flames hit it. It stood there as it received its hit. "I place two cards face down and end my turn.'

Akiza: 4000

Hooded Figure: 2950

"I don't know what you want but I will stop you," Akiza stated as she drew her card.

"I want the signers obviously and I picked the weakest to face," the figure stated calmly.

This enraged Akiza but she kept it under wraps in order to think straight. She would just have to prove how strong she could be. "I play Wonder Clover. By sending one level four monster from my hand to the graveyard Black Rose Dragon can attack twice. And now this duel is over when my Dragon attacks you directly. Heated Fire Petals!" Akiza exclaimed as her dragon attacked.

"I see you forgot about my face down. I activate Negate attack. It ends your battle phase and this duel continues," the figure stated with confidence entering the voice.

"I ended my turn with a face down," Akiza stated with force.

"My turn I guess. It seems like I might have to duel seriously now. Awww… I was looking for an easy duel," the figure stated. The voice became less robotic and more feminine.

"Well you chose the wrong opponent," Akiza indicated confidently.

"No I haven't," the figure said the voice changing into seriousness. "I shall end this duel now. I draw. I start by activating the effect of my field spell Burning Village. This destroys Black Rose Dragon again. You really should have taken care of my field spell before you ended your turn."

"I am taking care of it. I play my face down trap card: Briar Pin-Seal. It makes your field spell unusable but it remains on the field. "

The field didn't return to normal but Akiza could no longer fill the flames. Akiza smirked as she had played a great card.

"You think that this is the only thing I had planned for you?" the figure asked with a laugh. "There is so much planned for you and the other signers to lose now."

Suddenly the figure removed the hood to reveal a blue hair and hazel eyed teenage girl. She was speaking through a mike that altered her voice. Akiza took a good look at this woman and noticed that the woman had a star on her check that glowed black. She smiled at Akira before talking again.

"So you and your friends shall join us," she stated.

"Who is this "us" you are talking about?" Akiza asked confused.

"We are the Dark Stars and once the duel is over your mark will change to belong to us."

"You're crazy to think we would join you."

"You won't have a choice once you lose the duel the darkness will consume your mark and turn it black. Since you all are connected by this mark once it starts with one it goes to all," the woman stated and then laughed.

"Just finish your turn so I can win this," Akiza replied angrily.

"So quick to lose I guess," the woman said calmly. "I activate monster reborn and summon back Blazing Inpachi from the graveyard. Then I summon from Blazing Hiita to the field in attack mode. I activate its effect which by sending Blazing Inpachi to the graveyard I can special summon one monster from my hand and I special summon Fire Star Princess to the field in attack mode. Fire Star Princess is a level 8 monster with 2800 attack points and 2000 defense points. I activate its special ability that allows it gain half the attack of every fire monster on the field and since Black Rose Dragon is a fire monster, my monster gains attack based on your monster too. My monster is now 4400 but I'm still not done. The funny thing is you have to sit there for you have no more face downs to stop me. I play an equip spell: Fire Revolution. This card works by reducing my life points to one, my monster gains 500 attack points for each monster that was played. Since there was five monsters played my monster gains an addition 2400 life points which brings my monster to 6900. Now fill my power as my monster attacks Black Rose Dragon."

Akiza got hit with 4500 points of damage and went flying into the fire. The fire consumed Akiza and began changing her mark. The mark slowly turned midnight black and a star appeared on her left hand.

Meanwhile, Leo and Luna were desperately searching for Akiza. Their marks began to burn and they looked to see the mark started to turn black. Luna could hear the crimson dragon screaming in pain as both twins fell to the floor holding their arms. A dark star appeared on Leo's right calf and one appeared on Luna's left calf. Yusei, Jack, and Crow had collapsed from the pain in their arm. A star appeared on Crow's right shoulder and on Jack left shoulder. The star on Yusei appeared on his back as their bodies disappeared without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nighttime in Domino City and Yugi was on the roof of his building looking at the stars. He had reflected on all his adventures and he had to smile when he thought about all the friends he made through the years. Suddenly one of the stars in the sky got a lot brighter. When Yugi looked closer he noticed that the star wasn't a star and was moving closer to him. As it approached Yugi noticed that it was a dragon. Yugi noticed that the dragon was a crimson color with spots of darkness that covered it. It looked hurt and its scream was only for Yugi to hear as Yugi was one the chosen ones that held a legendary dragon and a god card. It came face to face with Yugi and Atem. Atem was surprise to see the huge dragon staring at them. It roared in their face as it tried to communicate to them. The Crimson Dragon's claw reaches out and touches Yugi allowing them to understand the Crimson Dragon.

"I require your services in returning my signers to me," the Dragon claimed.

"Signers?" Yugi asked confused.

"Six amazing duelist that have the mark of the dragon placed upon their arms. They were stolen by the Dark Star. The Dark Star are an organization dedicated to using dual monster as war material and taking over the world," the Dragon explained.

"How could they accomplish this?" Yugi asked.

"They control my power which gives them special powers. If they beat someone in a duel they are able to take control of their minds. The problem with the Dark Star is that their monsters come out of their cards in order to attack. Do you know how much damage can be caused if enough people are control with strong monsters?"

"This could be really bad," Atem added.

"Yeah, how can we help?" Yugi asked.

"Simple. Basically if you beat the leaders with the major stars on their skins you free everybody they had gain control of. You have to beat all the signers at the same time or they will get consumed again," the Dragon clarified.

"How are we supposed to defeat six duelists at one time?" Yugi questioned.

"I know the other duelists that would help in your quest. I believe your friend Joey would be a worthy choice and Seto Kaiba along with Mai Valentine. Some of the other duelists come from a different time like the signers do. Their names are Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Zane Truesdale, his brother Syrus, and Alexis Rhodes with her brother Atticus. There is also Yuma, Shark, and Kite. This should be enough to defeat the signers and the leaders of the Dark Stars," the Dragon finished.

"How do we round up the other duelists?" Atem questioned.

"I have already gotten the duelists needed. You are needed where they are already gathered," the Dragon ended as the Dragon touched his claw to Yugi's head. Yugi disappeared.

The city was abandoned and destroyed. Flames from a vicious fire are the only thing left to signify what happened to this city. Along the ruin, a hooded figure wakes without a care. The figure walks until a group of other hooded figures appear.

"It seems the test run has been a complete success," one of the hooded figures stated.

"Yes the destruction shows are true power," another figure added.

"There is no one strong enough here to defeat us," replied another hooded figure as they climbed onto their duel runners and rode away.

The destruction of the city passed them by with the flames destroying whatever was left. The world would soon be theirs since they had the best duelist of this time on their side. The Dark Star was off to another city for the same thing to happen. They had left the ruins of New Domino and Satellite City.

Kaiba was annoyed. Not only was he called to "save the world", he was now in a room with a bunch of idiots. He saw Joey on one side of the room next to Mai. Then he saw a bunch of other duelists that he never seen before which told Kaiba that he was with losers. He heard some of them talking about how the great Kaiba was and surprisingly how cool Joey was. Who in their right mind compliments Joey? This told Kaiba that he was in a room filled with crazy people. The insults kept piling up in Kaiba's head until the door open with Yugi entering. This made Kaiba roll his eyes. One of the boys on the other side of the room wearing a red jacket stared to talk about how the King of Games had just walked into the room. Kaiba could care less about Yugi. Suddenly the roof came off the building they were in and everyone saw the Crimson Dragon flying above. Each person in the room has been touch by the Crimson Dragon so they each could understand him.

"Your worlds are not in danger but mine is," the Dragon stated. "At the moment the world in which I live is being destroyed. There is no duelist strong enough in my world to defeat my signers. I require your services in order to defeat this threat."

"How strong could this threat be?" Kaiba asked not believing in what the Dragon was saying.

"Let me show you," the Dragon stated as everybody in the room began to float.

The Crimson Dragon brought them through a vortex and into the time of 5Ds. They were floating above the ruins of New Domino and Satellite. A gasp was heard though the group. The fire was gone and no buildings remained. The only thing left was the broken base of the buildings. The only thing left intact was the Fortune Cup Stadium and the bridge that connect the two cities. The Crimson Dragon lowered them to the ground.

"My time here is limited at the moment as the darkness is consuming me. I leave it to you skill duelists. Save the Signers and defeat the Dark Star," the Crimson Dragon finished before vanishing into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

The group of teenagers looked around the city as a wave of sadness hit them hard. One would wonder what happen to the people that occupy this city. What could the city look like before the destruction? They were currently on the bridge that connected the two cities.

"It's sad how things ended," a voice said above them.

Everyone looked up to see a person looking around the city. They all began to move into the building. They came into view with a male with spikey black hair combined with gold mix in his hair. He had a black shirt on with a weird symbol on it. He turned back to the city and continued to stare at it.

"Do you know what happened here?" the voice of Alexis asked quietly as she approached the teen.

"Of course I do. I helped cause it," the male said calmly.

Alexis stopped short as she stared at him. The teen continued to look at the window as Jaden stepped forward.

"Man, why?" Jaden asked.

The male laughed a sad laugh before he turned to the duelists. "The power told me to. It told us all to. The cities we tried so hard to unite is destroyed," the boy replied.

The looks of confusion were shown clearly on the duelists until Chazz step up. He knew that this most have been the person they were supposed to face and he wanted to be the first to win.

"It is obvious that you are a duelist, so I challenge you to a duel," Chazz stated proudly.

The teen nodded his head and grabbed his duel disk that was lying in the corner of room. He placed it on his arm and smiled slightly. He ushered with his hand that they would be duel at the top of the building. The whole group moved to the top of the building to watch the duel.

"My name is Yusei by the way," the teen said. "You may take first turn."

Chazz: 4000

Yusei: 4000

"I draw and start by summoning Dark Blade to the field in attack mode. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn," Chazz started.

"Then I draw. I activate Quickdraw Synchron's special ability which allows me to send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard, good bye Quillbolt Hedgehog, to special summon him to the field. Then I activate Quillbolt's special ability: when there is a tuner on the field I can special him from the graveyard in attack mode. Since I still haven't normal summoned a monster I summon Turret Warrior to the field in defense mode. Now, I synchro my Quickdraw with Quillbolt to summon Junk Destroyer. His special ability activates: since I used two non-tuner monsters in summoning Junk Destroyer, he gets to destroy two cards on the field and I chose your two face down cards," Yusei stated.

"Not so fast I activate my trap Ring of Destruction it allows me to destroy your monster and we both take damage equal to your monster's attack points," Chazz exclaimed.

They both got hit with 2600 points of damage as Junk Destroyer was destroyed. Yusei didn't look affect by this as their life points went down. Yusei placed on card face down and ended his turn.

Chazz: 1400

Yusei: 1400

As Chazz was about to do his turn when a girl with two green pony-tails appeared out of nowhere and moved towards Yusei.

"There's a problem Yusei," the girl stated.

"What is it Luna? I'm in the middle of a duel," Yusei replied.

"I see but this duel is pointless," Luna stated.

"I know but this guy wanted to duel," Yusei responded.

"What do you mean 'this duel is pointless'?" Chazz asked confused.

"Well if you win nothing happens," Luna answered. "You would think that the Crimson Dragon would have told them more."

Chazz suddenly felt insulted by this comment and glared at the girl. It seemed like the pair has forgotten all about the other duelists that stood there. This got the duelist with the biggest egos a little upset. They stood back and watched as the two continued to talk like no one was there.

"Um…excuse me?" Jaden spoke up.

Yusei looked over and smiled a small smile.

"We were wondering what's going on here," Jaden continued.

"It's simply. I and Luna are two of the signers. At the moment there are two sides to use: the Dark Star side and the Crimson Dragon side. We have to be joined with our Dark Star side in order to break the spell on us," Yusei replied.

"So do you know where your Dark Star sides are?" Jaden asked.

"Yes," Yusei and Luna replied. "We can take you to them."

"This huge group needs to spit up though," Luna added.

"We can tell you where the other Crimson sides are," Yusei finished.

Yusei and Luna proceeded to tell them where the other signers were and the group split into six groups. In Yusei's group was: Yugi, Jaden, and Yuma. Luna's group included: Alexis and Atticus. Leo's group was: Syrus and Zane. The people in Crow's group were: Joey and Shark. Jack's group included: Kaiba and Chazz. Akiza group was: Mai, Kite. The groups split up in search for the Crimson dragon sides. Of course Yusei and Luna were leading their group to the Dark Star side but they told the others where to find the rest of Team 5Ds.


	4. Chapter 4

Shark and Joey were told that they could find Jack's Crimson Dragon side at the stadium. They had reached the stadium and found it weird that is was in perfect condition. They entered and immediately heard sounds of a duel runner. They had entered at the stands entrance so they were able to look down and see the duel runner go around the track. The duel runner was white and looked like a huge wheel. It was moving really fast and showed no signs of stopping. This was supposed to be the place where the signer Jack was but they didn't know if it was correct. Chazz decided to call out to him.

"Hey," Chazz shouted.

"He won't be able to hear you," Kaiba muttered but was quickly silenced when the duel runner stopped.

The person got off the runner and took off his helmet. The teen had blonde hair spiked up and wore almost the same clothes as Kaiba. Kaiba almost swore he was looking at a copy-cat. The boy looked at him and smirked.

"What you staring at?" he asked.

"You," Kaiba replied.

The teen laughed before answering, "I'm Jack but my guess is that you knew that."

"Of course we knew that," Chazz added, "and you are a signer."

"Yes I am. My guess is that you are not from around because if you were you would have been controlled by now," Jack commented. "It seems like the Crimson Dragon brought you hear in order to save the world."

Kaiba rolled his eyes and folded his arms in front of his chest. He still couldn't get over the way the boy was dressed and he still didn't want to be responsible for saving another world. Jack turned to look at Kaiba and noticed his annoyance at being here. Jack sighed in his head as he realized why Kaiba was sent to him. Jack knew that they had no time to lose since he felt the darkness trying to overpower him.

"We need to get moving," Jack continued.

"Where are we going?" Chazz asked.

"To stop the Dark Star side of me," Jack replied, "They are no longer in this destroyed city. They had left to finish destroying this world. They vacant the entire the city and the strongest duelists are taken as soldiers. The rest are sent to a vortex that the Dark Star controls. If they fill the Dark Star this world is destroyed and they can move to the next one."

"So what is there goal in all of this?" Chazz interrupted.

"Simply, once the other worlds are destroyed and they have collected the strongest duelist a new world will be open ruled by the Dark Star. Countless lives would be destroyed if they are not stopped," Jack finished.

"So how do we find your bad side?" Chazz asked while Kaiba continued to look uninterested.

"That is simply again. I'm being pulled toward my Dark Star self. The only thing keeping me here is that this is the place that I feel the most comfortable. The Crimson side stays in the place that they are known for. Once we leave those places are bodies move toward the Dark Star self," Jack answered.

"What are we waiting for let's go," Chazz stated excitingly.

Jack sighed as he got back on his duel runner. He pressed a button that magically appeared on the screen of his duel runner. Once pressed a side car immerged from behind his duel runner. Kaiba looked at it in disgusted as Chazz got in. Kaiba realizing that there was no other way climbed into the car. Jack reeved his engine and began running his duel runner. They drove away from the stadium and Chazz had to ask Jack another question.

"Um…isn't this the future?" Chazz asked.

"Yes and No," Jack answered. "Technically this would be the future but if my world is destroyed then nothing would happen to a world further in the future since a parallel world would be created in order to trap this world. That's why the Dark Star is needed in order to travel to other worlds," Jack responded.

"Oh," Chazz muttered while Kaiba didn't believe a word Jack said. All he knew is that he won't be able to get home if he didn't defeat this threat. He also knew that he might not even have to duel if this Chazz guy decided that he wanted to show-off. Kaiba could care less about this world or any other as long as his world stayed safe. Jack could feel that Kaiba was into this task. What Jack didn't know was that if you are not fully set on defeating the Dark Star that it would take over your mind and you won't be able to stop them. Jack knew that he had to convince Kaiba somehow. Jack then decided that he would cross that bridge when he got there. They rode in complete silence from then on. It didn't take long before they left New Domino and Satellite. Jack continued to drive as they soon past more cities that were destroyed by the Dark Star. As they drove, Chazz heard his duel spirits talking about all the lives gone from this place and how other duel spirits were crying out from the pain of the darkness controlling them. Kaiba noticed the destruction and began to think that this people needed to be stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

Crow was sitting on the ground with his hands behind his head looking at the darken sky. He was thinking about all the things that had happen and all the lives that had been destroyed. It had deeply saddened him but there was nothing he could do. He didn't want to be joined with his dark self. He sighed as he looked at the rain clouds that threatened to pour at any moment. He thought that the rain might clean out his body and mind. He was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of voices. This surprised him because there shouldn't be anybody around him. One of the voices was loud and the other voice was trying to quiet the first. Crow turned his head toward the sound and saw a blonde haired boy talking to a blue haired slightly shorter boy. He never seen those two before and wondered where they came from. He guessed that they noticed him because the blonde began running toward him.

"Are you Crow?" the blonde asked as the blue haired boy caught up to them.

Crow looked at them and noticed that they were staring intensely at him before he answered, "Yes."

"Oh good, we're here to help," the blonde continued.

A look of confusion crossed Crow's face_. What's this guy talking about_, Crow wondered. The guy stared at Crow expectantly and Crow didn't know how to respond. So he decided to look back up at the sky. Joey couldn't believe this. The boy was ignoring him when he was trying to help him. He huffed at the boy and was about to lift the boy up when Shark step forward.

"The Crimson Dragon sent us to help you beat the Dark Star," Shark added.

Crow looked back at them and nodded his head in understanding. He slowly got up and dusted off his pants. He turned to blue haired boy and cracked a smile.

"Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Crow asked in a joking tone.

He moved toward his duel runner that was parked in the destroyed building that was Martha's place. He hoped on his duel runner and started it. The duel runner roared to life and Crow placed his helmet on his head. He waited for the two teens to hope on his duel runner but they stayed where they were standing.

"Come on," Crow shouted at them.

The two teens looked at each other then moved towards the runner. Crow waited patiently for them to approach his runner but they didn't get on. Crow looked at them with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong? One can ride in the back and the other can ride in the side car," Crow stated.

"Um…I don't want to ride on the back or the side car," Shark stated.

Crow rolled his eyes and sighed. Just what he needed another diva.

"Ok, then how else are we supposed to get anywhere?" Crow asked.

"I'll drive," Shark replied.

Crow just wanted to get this over with so he agreed. He rode on the back and Joey rode in the side car. Along the way they exchange names and Crow told them everything he learned about the Dark Star and his other self. If both the Crimson side and the Dark Star are joined then the Crimson Dragon will be completely consumed in darkness and they can't let that happen. As the drive continued Crow could feel the pull of the Dark Star self. He began to feel the pain as they drove closer to his evil self. He began to feel weaker as his head collapsed against Shark's back. Shark stopped the runner to try to help Crow. They helped him rest on the ground.

"We're close," Crow stated.

"Why are you like this?" Shark asked.

"The more bad things that the Dark Star does, the more pain I feel for being the good side. It's trying to consume me," Crow replied.

"What happens if it consumes you?" Joey asked.

"I would join my Dark Star self and wouldn't be able to fight it off," Crow responded.

"Is there anything we can do?" Shark inquired.

"Yes you have to find whoever is controlling this region and defeat them. I can't move any closer to my evil self," Crow replied.

"Alright, I go find the leader while Joey stays with you," Shark stated as he climbed onto the duel runner.

"Be careful you don't know what they are capable of," Crow stated as he watched Shark drive off.

Shark drove until he noticed that he had come into a city that had not been destroyed. If he played his cards right he could stop this city from being destroyed. He just needed to find the leader of this region. It didn't take long to find the leader because the leader was standing in the middle of the city challenging anybody to a duel. Shark could tell that this was the leader because the person was wearing a robe with a hood and a black star on the front of the robe. Shark stopped the runner and moved to the front of the crowd.

"I challenge you to a duel," Shark shouted so everybody could hear him.

"Foolish boy," a robotic voice responded. "I shall defeat you."

Shark: 4000

Leader: 4000

"I start," the leader stated, "I draw and I start by summoning Weatherman to the field in attack mode. He is 1400 in attack and 1300 in defense. Then I place on card face down and end my turn."

"I draw and start by summoning Big Jaws to the field in attack mode (1800/300). Then I attack your Weatherman with Big Jaws," Shark said.

"Not so fast I activate my trap: Raging Storm. As long as I have a Weather type monster on my side of the field, one per turn I can destroy all monsters on the field."

"What's the point in that?" Shark asked.

"You'll see," the robotic voice retorted.

Once both monsters were destroyed Shark place one card face down and ended his turn.

"The point of want I just did is that Weatherman's special ability activates. When he is destroyed by card effect, I'm allowed to summon him back to the field in defense mode. Then I summon Weather Changer to the field in attack mode (0/0) and his special ability activates: He is allowed to absorb any Weather type monster and gain their attack points with the defense points added to it. So Weather Changer is now 2700/2700. He now is able to attack you directly."

A tornado went flying and hit Shark. Shark hit the floor but quickly got back up as the person laughed. A bit of the laugh sounded like a creepy adult voice. The person ended his turn.

Shark: 1300

Leader: 4000

Shark drew the card that would allow him to win this duel. "First I play the spell card Surface and bring back Big Jaws to the field in defense mode. Then I summon Hammer Stark to the field in attack mode (1700/1500). Then I activate his special ability that allows me to lower his level by one and summon a level three monster. I choose to summon Skull Kraken to the field in attack mode. Then I send Skull Kraken and Big Jaws to the overlay network to summon Black Ray Lancer (2100/600)."

"Ha, what is that guy going to do against me? My monster's high then yours," the leader taunted.

"I activate his special ability that allows me to negate the effect of one the monster on the field and that's Weather Changer, which makes him back to having zero attack points."

"I activate Raging Storm that destroys all of our monsters," the leader interrupted.

"Not so fast I activate Amulet of Water Deity which protects my monster from your card effect but you can say good bye to your monsters."

"No!" the leader shouted.

"And then I play the spell Aqua Jet that boost up my monster by 1000 attack points and the good news for me is that I have two of them which make my monster 4100. This duel is over. Lancer attacks him directly."

"No!" the leader shouted again as his life points hit zero. His hooded blew back to reveal a guy in his twenties with brown hair and green eyes. He had a glowing star on the middle of his right arm. It burst as the guy's body began to fade away.


	6. Chapter 6

Akiza felt bad as she looked at the destruction. If she hadn't gotten over confident and saw all the cards like Yusei would have done, they wouldn't have been in this mess. Somehow she could feel the fire that had changed the signers stinging her skin. She felt her Dark Star mark began to burn as she looked up at the sky. She felt it glow brighter as the knowledge of a member's defeat flooded her mind. She saw how the duel took place and didn't know the blue haired boy that won. She knew that when one leader fell, that another one would be there to take his place. As she watched the duel ended, she watched as the body faded. Then she felt the coldness as her mark stopped glowing. Akiza was standing at the destruction of the Arcadia Movement and she could feel some of her teammates leaving New Domino and Satellite. She found this strange as she continued to walk around her former home. It had been a long time since she saw this place and the memories made tears come to her eyes. She was so distracted that she didn't noticed when two people walking up on her.

"Why are you crying?" she heard a female voice ask.

"Memories are hurtful," Akiza replied without looking at who she was talking to.

"Are you Akiza the signer?" she heard a male voice ask.

"Yes," Akiza answered simply.

"The Crimson Dragon sent us to save you," the male voice continued. "I'm Kite and this is Mai."

When Akiza heard the words about the Crimson Dragon she turned and saw a woman with long blonde hair and a boy who also had blonde hair but was spikey. She never seen this people before and her mind raced with her wondering where the Crimson Dragon got this people. She looked at them and smiled a sad smile.

"The Crimson Dragon sent you to save me? Why?" Akiza asked grimly.

"Why are you so gloomily?" Mai asked concerned.

"I'm responsible for my friends being taken over by the Dark Star. They shouldn't be taken over by my mistake," Akiza answered feeling more tears spring to her eyes.

"Don't cry. A pretty lady like you shouldn't cry," Kite replied with a smile.

Mai rolled her eyes but Akiza looked at Kite and smiled.

"I guess we can't do anything standing here," Akiza stated as she walked over to her duel runner. "Kite you can ride on the back and Mai you can ride in the side car that the Crimson Dragon made for my duel runner."

Akiza hoped on to her duel runner and Kite climbed on behind her. He grabbed onto her waist and felt a little bit embarrassed. Mai couldn't help herself but roll her eyes again. They rode in silence as Akiza drove to the pull of her dark self. As she felt the pull grow stronger her head began to hurt. She stopped her duel runner and got off. Kite looked at her with surprise and Mai with concern.

"Are you okay?" Kite asked.

"We are close but I'm afraid that if I keep driving we'll crash. My head hurts too much," Akiza replied.

"Don't worry I can drive if you want. Mai can ride behind and you can ride in the side car. You just tell us where to go," Kite stated.

Akiza nodded her head and they switched places. They rode in silence again until Akiza began to feel the presence of Crow. She sensed that he wasn't well and she quickly changed their course to link up with Crow. When they approached she noticed that Crow was lying on the floor and a blonde boy was sitting next to him. She quickly got out of the side car and rushed to Crow side. The blonde boy looked at Akiza in surprise but it was quickly dismissed when he saw Mai.

"What happened to him?" Akiza asked.

"I guess we got close to his dark self and he passed out," Joey tried to explain.

Akiza nodded her head when she began to hear the sound of a duel runner. The blue hair boy from her vision arrived and got off of Crow's runner. She blinked in surprise but quickly looked back at Crow. His eyes slowly began to open and he began moaning. When his eyes completely open, he began to scream. Everybody looked at him in shock.

"Not the kids. Don't hurt the kids!" Crow began to scream.

"Crow, wake up," Akiza frankly said.

Crow blinked his eyes then looked at Akiza. She could see the tears clouding up his eyes and she knew exactly what happened. He was remembering the day of the attack. Crow's Crimson side was chasing his Dark Star self because he was heading towards his nest. Crow couldn't catch up to his Dark Star self as he reached the nest. Crow began to hear the screams of the children inside the building as it was being destroyed. When Crow enter, the Dark Star side was using Black Wing Dragon to try and destroy the children. Right when Black Wing was about to attack, Martha jumped in front and was destroyed by the monsters. Crow screamed and the children busted out in tears. Black Wing began to attack again and Crow tried to stop it but found out that his feet wouldn't move. He tried to reason with his dark self but it wouldn't work. The children were destroyed along with the building. When the building collapsed on Crow his memories began to fade and when he woke again the city was destroy. Now the memories have return and Crow couldn't stop the tears flowing from his eyes.


End file.
